Risperidone will be evaluated for safety and efficacy in the treatment of children and adolescents with autism. This study consists of a short and a long term phase. Both phases include a period of double-blind, placebo control. Multiple measures will be made of each subject, in the control and treatment groups, throughout the course of the study.